Bella and Paul
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella moves to Santa Carla. The first night there she gets attacked and Paul saves her. When Bella saves him right back there romance blooms and Paul decides she going to be his. The boys find in her a sister that will save there lives and help Paul find happiness. Mature content. Bella/Paul.


_Another Twilight/Lost Boys crossover. Pairing Bella with Paul this time. Love these right now. Long one shot. Bella moves to Santa Carla after a huge fight with Charlie. The first night there she gets attacked by 2 surf nazi's. Paul saves her, exposing himself to her and is surprised when she doesn't appear scared at all. Then Bella saves Paul right after and their romance blooms. Paul decides Bella is his and Bella falls for the Vampire that makes her feels things she never thought possible. When she meets the other guys she fits right in. Bella being in there lives changes the course of the movie is able to save her boys. Let's see what happens. Mature content. I don't own anything. _

Paul rolled his eyes as he heard David's warning that he needed to get back to the cave soon. The sun would be up in a bit and he knew he needed to hurry. He was looking to feed. He had missed feeding with the others earlier that day because he wanted to listen to the concert on the boardwalk and now he was paying for it. Hunger was setting in and he knew he needed to hurry to beat the sun.

David was not in a good mood already having to deal with Star not wanting to feed and then catching her making eyes at some human tonight made him even more edgy and more protective over the others, being the good sire he was so Paul didn't feel like pissing him off more by getting back to the cave to late so he picked up the pace and flew around looking for a meal.

"Stop. Help." He heard a female scream and he dived down and landed on the building. Looking down he saw two surf assholes trying to rape a very pretty dark haired girl that was fighting back the best she could. Now the boys were a lot of things but the one thing they couldn't stand was men that forced themselves on women. That was a no no.

He heard a loud slap and the rip of clothing and he leaped into action. Jumping down behind them he vamped out and snapped the neck of one of the men and sank his teeth into him. The girl he saw had fallen to the ground trying to catch her breath as she stared at him. There was no fear in her eyes only gratitude and awe and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Shit." The other man said and turned to run away but before Paul could pull off his current kill and catch him the girl shocked the hell out of him again but turning just in time to trip the man, causing him to fall flat on his face and knock him in a daze. She crawled forward over top him and sat on his back holding him down with her small frame.

She looked exotic to Paul. Shirt ripped open, hair messed up from her struggle, sadistic small on her face as she looked down at the man that started to struggle.

"Are you crazy bitch. Let me go. That things gonna get me." the man hissed just as Paul finished feeding off his friend and turned towards them.

"Good. Your gonna get what you deserve creep." She told him ramming her knee into his back when he tried to buck her off him. Paul walked over and stood in front of them looking down at the girl.

"Don't forget this asshole." She said smiling at him. He smirked before kneeling down and the girl moved off the man. Paul gripped him by his neck and pulled him up to face him.

"Make it hurt." She told him and Paul did just that. He ripped into the man neck with vengeance getting payback for this women who just kneeled there next to him and watched him feed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Once he was done he wiped his hand across his mouth and turned when the girl chuckled.

"You got a little some just here." She said and reached forward with her finger and wiped the drop of blood from his cheek off. Paul was shocked as hell. He was still vamped out and just killed two men in front of her and she was smiling and chuckling at him. What was up with this chick?

"You're not scared of me?" he ask as he shifted his face back to normal and the girl shook her head no.

"Should I be? Are you gonna eat me now too?" she ask and she shook his head no also.

"Most people would have passed out in fright right now." He said and she shrugged, pulling her torn shirt closed and that's when Paul remembered she had been attacked. Shrugging out of his beloved coat he draped it around her shoulders and she smiled at him in thanks.

Checking her over he saw she would have a bruise on her face for sure and maybe her ribs were also bruise, he couldn't tell yet but she seemed to be okay otherwise.

"You're different then the Vampire's I've met before." The girl said and Paul's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"You've met Vampires before?" he ask her and she nodded. No wonder she wasn't scared of him.

"I dated one when I was 17. But he didn't want me around forever so he left. Took his family with him. But their faces didn't change like yours?" she said and he nodded.

"The cold one's then. They sparkle in the sun and shit?" he said and she snorted but nodded in amusement.

"Yup and there bite hurts like a bitch." She said and showed him her wrist where she had a bite mark from a cold one. Gasping in shock Paul was in front of her quickly and gently grasp her wrist and looked at it closely.

When their skin touched they both gasp. Electricity like he never felt flowed through them and he felt the need to touch her more.

"How did you survive this bite?" he ask trying to distract himself from the feelings coursing through him and David's screaming for him to come home in the back of his mind.

"It's a long story. Short version I got bit by a tracker and my ex didn't want to change me like I ask so he sucked the venom out to keep me human." She told him and he shook his head.

"Idiot." He comment and the girl nodded.

"What's your name cutie?" Paul ask her and she blushed before pulling her hand back and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Bella. You." she ask and he smirked at her.

"Paul." He told her and she nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else when he hissed in pain and covered his face.

"What's wrong?" Bella ask him in alarm and Paul looked up to see the sun was starting to rise and he was too far away from the cave to make it.

"sun." he gasp out and Bella nodded before pulling on his arm and helping him up.

"Come on. My hotel room is just around the corner." He said and they ran quickly, Paul leaning on Bella heavily and he became weak from the sun. They sprinted across the parking lot and Bella lead him to a hotel room at the end on the line of rooms, opening the door quickly she tried to pull him in but he wasn't invited and his body couldn't enter.

"What's wrong?" She ask trying to pull his arm more.

"Not invited in yet." Paul whispered and she nodded.

"You're invited. Come on." She said urgently. He sighed in relief as she shut the door and the sun wasn't on his skin anymore but her room was still too bright for him to survive the day.

"Bathroom. There are no windows and its dark in there until I can cover the windows in here." She said and pulled him into the small bathroom and helped him sit in the corner against the wall. She tossed his jacket over him and then shut the door.

Paul was in and out of it now, his skin was still on fire and he would need blood to heal but at least he wouldn't die. He could feel his brothers concern for him but they were powerless to help him until it was dark. All he could do was depend on this human girl he just met to help him.

Bella ran back into the room and looked around. She had several dark blankets she could cover the small window and door with but she needed a way to keep it up all day. Thinking quickly she remembered the work truck parked out front.

Pulling on another shirt real quick she went outside and looked around. Seeing no one outside she looked in the back of the truck and smiled in excitement. There was a small tool box sitting in the back. Taking it and looking inside she saw a hammer and some nails and screws. Perfect.

Going back inside she shut and locked the door. Dragged the chair over and used it to stand on as she nailed two blankets each around the door and window. When she was done it was pitch black in the room and she had to turn on the small lamp on just to be able to move around.

Sighing Bella thought over what had happened tonight. She had been attacked but two guys who would have no doubt raped her and possible killed her. She was saved by yet another Vampire but a different breed and one that was defiantly hot. She wasn't scared of him but she had always done good with weird.

Deciding not to think on it too much she went over and opened the door to the bathroom slowly to see he hadn't move and she hoped to god he was still alive.

Kneeling down in front of him she pulled back the jacket and silently gasp. His beautiful face was burnt and his breathing was shallow.

"Paul." She said and he opened his eyes weakly and looked at her.

"It's dark out here now. Come lay on the bed." She told him and he nodded and let her pull him up and lead him into the room. It was indeed dark enough for him now and he flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Are you ok? Is there anything you need to get better?" she ask not sure what to do for him. This was all so new for her to be the one to help a Vampire out.

"I won't heal till I can feed again. You've done more than enough. Thanks." He told her and she frowned.

"So you just need blood?" she ask and he nodded peeking one eye open to look at her. His eyes widened in shock when she crawled over him and straddled his lap in a bold move. If he had been feeling better he would have taken full advantage of this position but as it was he felt like shit and could hardly move.

"So take some from me." she said and she moved her hair to the side and tilted her head. Paul groaned as the submissive position and the erotic display she presented.

"You have no idea what you're offering to me Bella." He told her and she shrugged.

"Just don't kill me please. I'm not going to let you sit here all day in pain when I can help." She said and moved closer to him. He could see the vein in her neck pumping blood and her blood did smell fantastic. Sighing he leaned forward and ran his tongue over her neck causing her to gasp in shock but she held still for him.

Knowing she was right he needed this he let his fangs drop and he sank them gently into her neck not wanting to hurt her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer and the other went to her hair keeping her head still as he drank down her amazing blood and felt it healing him already.

Bella was panting. The feel of him drink from her was so pleasurable that she was having a hard time not withering in his lap.

Paul groaned when he smelled her arousal and could hear her moan low trying not to make any sounds. He was rock hard now that he was healed and he wanted this woman more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. This strange feeling he got when they touched was only intensifying and making it almost unbearable for them both.

When he took as much as he could without Bella passing out he pulled back and licked the wound to close it leaving two puncture wounds on her creamy neck and Paul smirked in pride of his mark on her.

"Wow." Bella whispered as she pulled back to look at him. He was fully healed now and smirking at her. She looked him over. He was taller than her, with long 80s style rocker hair, blue eyes and dressed in mostly black.

"You're beautiful." She told him before she could stop herself and she blushed as he chuckled at her. She looked down in embarrassment but he tilted her face back up to look at him.

"So are you babe." He said before leaning forward and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Bella moaned deeply as her tongue came out and dueled with his before allowing him to win and dominate the kiss. The only person to ever kiss her was Edward and that was nothing compared to the kiss Paul was laying on her right now. Damn.

Paul groaned at the taste or her and how responsive she was to his touch. In that moment he knew then that she was his and he wouldn't be able to ever let her go now that he'd tasted her.

Pulling back so she could breath he moved his kisses down her neck sucking on his bite marks he left on her and he tossed her head back, gripped his long hair hard and moaned.

"I want you Bella. Will you be mine?" he ask her and she nodded before gasping as he flipped her over and removed the shirt she had put on. He pulled back and ran his hands down her bruised cheek, down her chest and ghosting over the redness on her ribs.

"Are you ok?" he ask her and she bit her lip and nodded before tugging on the bottom of his black shirt. Smirking he let her remove it and closed his eyes in pleasure as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Bella couldn't believe how gorgeous this man was. His tones chest, muscular arms and shoulders and 6 pack made her instantly wet.

Paul un did her bra and tossed it to the floor before descending down and latching his pouty lips around her nipple, pulling it between his teeth and sucking hard.

Bella moaned loudly and arched off the bed and pleasure shot up her spine as he feasted on her chest moving from one to the other until she was begging him for more.

Removing her shorts and panties he parted her legs and hissed in pleasure to see she was completely bare. Yes just what he liked.

Leaning forward Bella watched as he ran his tongue along her slit and she knew then she would die of pleasure. Nothing should feel this good.

Paul watched as she moaned, bit her lip, tossed her headed from side to side and gripped his hair hard as she rode out her orgasm and flooded his mouth with her amazing essence.

Once she had finished he removed his pants and kissed back up her body until he reached her lips and settled down on top of her. He could feel the heat of her sex against his and he wanted nothing more than to plunge into her.

"Still with me cutie." He ask and she chuckled and nodded.

"Yes." She told him as he kissed her again.

"Ready for more?" he ask her and she nodded looking just slightly nervous.

"Yes. Please." She told him and he smirked as he eased into her, eyes rolling in the back of his head as she gripped him. She was tighter than anyone he had ever been with and the pleasure coursing through him was un real.

When he tore through her barrier and she gasp in pain Paul stilled and looked down and Bella in complete shock.

"You're a virgin?" he ask as a tear fell down her cheek and he felt like an ass.

"Not anymore." She said as she willed her body to relax.

"You should have told me brown eyes." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I was afraid you'd stop and I don't want you to stop. Please don't." she said and he nodded before leaning down and kissing her deeply, distracting her from the pain. He knew he was larger than average and he most have been hurting her badly.

It took time but her body finally relaxed enough that he didn't feel like he was going to hurt her anymore. He had never been with a virgin before and he knew then that Bella had ruined him for any other chick out there. She was it.

Bella was in awe at the pleasure Paul was giving her as they made love. She felt like she was floating higher and higher until she reached the point where she couldn't take anymore and she crashed over the edge and nearly black out in ecstasy.

Paul followed her after that not being able to handle anymore and he growled as he spilled inside her before collapsing on top of her, panting.

"I have never been out of breath after sex since I've been a Vampire. And you managed the impossible, cutie." He told her as he rolled to the side so not to squish her. She chuckled before rolling to the side and allowing him to wrap around her as she laid on his chest.

"Well, then I feel proud." She said and he chuckled.

Once they were calmed down he reached over the side of the bed and pulled a joint from his jacket. Lighting it he laid back down and offered her the joint.

"I've never actually smoked weed before. Only cigarettes." She said taking it from him and smoking it. She coughed a little but then decided she really liked this stuff and Paul allowed her to smoke most of it before taking it back from her and finishing it off.

"Sleep time brown eyes." He told her before pulling her against him again and wrapping his arms around her tightly, drifting off to sleep for the rest of the day, completely satisfied.

Paul woke when he felt the sun go down and he woke to see Bella was awake on the other side of the room by the door pulling nails out with the hammer.

"What are you doing Cutie?" he ask her and she turned to look at him. He then noticed she was wearing his shirt and he liked it.

"I'm pulling the nails out of this side of the door. I figured since its dark now you'll want to leave." She said before pulling out the last nail and sighing. He chuckled and lit a cigarette before motioning her over to him.

"I like you in my clothes brown eyes." He told her and she blushed as he pulled her back in bed and nibbled on the bite mark that was still visible on her neck.

"But your right I do need to go before David kills me. I'm already in for an ass whooping when I get back." He told her.

"Who's David?" she ask and he remember she didn't know much about him and he her.

"David's the leader of our little group. We call ourselves the lost boys. There me, Marko, Dwayne and David. David is out sire. There's one other Vampire, our head vampire but he doesn't live with us. Says were too rowdy." Paul said and Bella chuckled.

"So you're like a family?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah there my bothers. Oh then there's Laddie. He's ten, he's a half Vampire right now and then there's Star. David turned her into a half vampire to take care of Laddie but she refused to turn fully. She hates us and we hate her. She's such a bitch." Paul explained rolling his eyes at the mention of Star.

"So you have to be a half vampire first then a full vampire?" she ask him and he nodded.

"Yep. David has to do it though. And you become a full Vampire when you make your first kill, but Star refuses to kill." Paul said.

"What an idiot. I begged my ex to change me. I was willing to go through 3 days of pure pain to be with him but he didn't want me." Bella said and she went to explain everything to him. How she met the Cullen's, fell for Edward the virgin Vampire that made Paul laugh out loud. Then she explained about James, her birthday party and then how they left her alone. How she had to depend on teenage dogs to keep her save and to kill the other vampires after her. How she became a zombie and how her father tried to have her committed before she ran away and ended up in Santa Carla.

Paul was shocked. She had been through a lot to get to him but now that she was here he wasn't letting her go.

"Well, your mine now Cutie. No need to worry about all that stuff in the past." He told her before kissing her again. He really wanted to go further but he knew he needed to get to the cave and talk with David before the boys come looking for him.

He also needed to fill them in on Bella and talk to David about turning her.

"I do need to go though before David hunts me down." He said hopping off the bed and putting on his pants and shoes.

"You can keep the shirt Cutie. I like ya in it." He said pulling his jacket on over his bare chest and pulling Bella to him and kissing her again.

"Will I see you again?" she ask shyly and Paul smirked.

"Oh hell yeah. Probably later tonight. I meant what I said. Your mine babe." He told her and she nodded as he slipped out the door and was gone. Flopping down on the bed she knew that her life was forever changed and she was excited to see where it would lead.

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" David's booming voice echoed in the cave when Paul flew in. The boys had just been about to go find him when David felt him close. Paul rolled his eyes before making his way in the back towards his room to put on a new shirt and get away from Star overhearing. The boys all following behind there long haired brother.

"And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Marko ask him and Paul smirked at him.

"I left it with Bella." He said as he pulled another black shirt over his head.

"Who the fuck is Bella? Paul if you don't start explaining, I'm going to kick your ass. You never made it back last night, I felt you burning and then nothing. You show up missing a shirt and smelling like sex. What the fuck? I thought you were dead." David hissed and Paul knew he had to explain.

"Bella is the girl that saved my life last night, well after I saved hers first." Paul said lighting a joint before continuing, the others looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, I was flying around looking for a quick feed before coming back here. I heard a women screaming and when I landed I saw 2 surf nazi's trying to rape this very pretty women. Anyways, you know how we feel about that shit." Paul said and they nodded so he continued.

"So I vamped out and snapped the neck of the first dude and was feeding off him. The other guy tried to run but the chick tripped him and actually sat on him, held him down and told me not to forget that one. I was so shocked that she wasn't scared of me that it took a moment to respond. Anyways I killed that guy too and handed her my jacket since those pricks had ripped her shirt off. There was just something about her man. I don't know what it is. I couldn't kill her, even though I should have since she saw me but the thought of killing her made me sick. She said something about me being different then the Vampires she was use to and showed me a bit on her wrist from a cold one. She dated one and it ended badly. Then the sun started to rise and I started to burn." Paul said and paused to take a drag from his joint.

"Yeah, we felt that shit." David said and Paul nodded.

"Bella was able to get me to her hotel room around the corner and covered the window and door so I wouldn't die. She saved my ass man. Then gave me her blood so I could heal. I argued with her on that for a moment but she was persistent. Then one thing led to another and here we are." Paul said smirked and Marko laughed at his friend, Dwayne just smiled and shook his head and David stared at him in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. You not only almost died from being out to long, you exposed us to a human girl who survived a run in with the cold ones and you fucked her too, oh after drinking from her?" David ask and Paul nodded. Yep that pretty much summed it up.

David growled in annoyance at his childes carelessness and the fact he almost lost him last night. David paced for a moment, smoking trying to decide what to do about this girl.

"David man. I can't kill her. I just can't and I won't let you either. She's mine. I can't explain the feelings I have for her. I've never felt this way before, not even as a human. It's like there this magnetic pull towards us. Even now that I'm here talking to you all I feel like I need to be back there with her and if something where to happen to her. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Paul explains looking very serious and confused at the same time and David stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Sounds like your mate to me." David told him and Paul gapped at him.

"Seriously. That's real?" he ask and David rolled his eyes.

"Yes and from what you described it sounds to me as if this Bella is yours." David told him and Paul nodded. It made since now. Why he felt the way he did so quickly.

"Did you feel this way with Star?" he ask and David shook his head.

"Nope. I was just attracted to her. But now I can't stand her." David replied and Paul nodded. They all felt that way.

"We got to turn her Paul. She can't stay human." David told him and he nodded.

"I already planned on it." He said and David sighed.

"Let's go meet this chick then." He said and Paul whooped before heading out of the cave and towards his bike.

"Eager much?" Marko ask him and he flipped his brother the bird. They dropped of Star and Laddie so they could eat and headed towards the hotel Paul said she was staying at.

Pulling up in front of her room Paul got off his bike quickly and the others chuckled at his excitement as he pounded on her door.

When the door opened the others didn't even get a chance to see her before Paul was inside and picking her up around the waist and kissing her deeply. Since the others hadn't been invited in yet they just had to stand on the door step and watch.

David cleared his throat and Paul sat her down quickly before pulling her around to face his brothers. Bella stared wide eyed at the three of them. Seeing them all together like this was a little intimidating. The one with short blonde hair smirked.

"Can we come in?" he ask and Bella blushed.

"Shit sorry. Yeah come on in. Not use to having to invite Vampires in." she said and they step inside and looked around. They could still smell the sex and burnt flesh from when Paul was hurt lingering in the room. Bella had not taken the blankets down yet so the room was really dark.

They looked back at her to see she was still wearing only Paul's shirt and the boys had to admit she was very hot and David knew she'd make an even hotter Vampire. They watched as Paul stay at her side and never let her go as Bella checked all the boys out.

"These are my brothers Bella. David, Marko and Dwayne." Paul said pointing them all out and she gave them a little wave.

David walked forward and stood in front of her. She tensed but didn't shy away as he looked her over. He could see the light bruise on her cheek from the attack. Moving the collar of Paul's shirt to the side he chuckled when he saw the bite marks.

"Marked her good, didn't you Paul?" he ask and Paul pulled Bella closer and gave a wide smile. But it fell when she hissed in pain.

Paul pulled away quickly and looked her over.

"What's the matter? Where are you hurt?" he ask and David rolled his eyes and shared an amused look with the others. Bella blushed but unbuttoned the bottom few buttons on the shirt to show him her ribs and Paul hissed in anger.

The others peered at her as well to see what pissed Paul off.

"Damn Paul. Were you that rough?" Marko ask and Paul growled at him.

"He did do it. The guys he saved me from did." Bella told them and Marko nodded and held his hands up in apology.

"And really. It looks worse than it is. Just a little sore is all. I've had worse trust me." Bella told Paul who looked to be getting very upset. He nodded, kissed her again and buttoned back up the shirt.

"Well Bella. Paul has told us all about you and now I need to know if you have any issues with being turned?" David ask taking a seat on the chair by the door smoking. Bella looked at all of them and shook her head.

"No. No problems at all." She said and David nodded.

"No family that will miss you when you never show back up?" He ask and she shook her head.

"Haven't talk to my mom in a year and my father and I had a fight when he tried to have me committed for depression so I ran away and ended up here." Bella said and he nodded.

"Do you have any issues with killing humans to feed?" he ask and she shook her head no.

"Nope." She said and David nodded.

"Then you might as well hang out with us tonight. Get to know everyone since Paul is adamant that your his." David said and Bella nodded.

"Ok. That's fine. Can I get dressed first?" she ask and David nodded.

"Why. We like you this way." Marko commented and ducked when Paul went after him. Bella rolled her eyes before heading to the bathroom to change. David like her. He could tell she was telling the truth to his questions and she seemed to be relaxed around them already. She'd make a good Vampire once she was turned and Paul had never been happier.

It didn't take her long to get ready which surprised them and they nodded their approval in her outfit choice. She was wearing black pants and a red top, she looked like she fit in.

"Want your shirt back?" she ask Paul who shook his head.

"Naw, you keep it." He told her and pulled her outside and towards their bikes.

"Holy shit. These are yours?" she ask running her hands over the Bike Paul sat on and they nodded. Paul smirked at how pleased she seemed with his bike.

He helped her on the back and they rode off. Bella laughed as they rode down the beach fast, weaving in and out of the crowds. She loved going fast on a bike and missed it when she moved from Forks.

They didn't really go anywhere other than to get some food. Bella was shocked that they could actually eat human food and told them so. They just grinned and ate laughing at the things that seemed to amaze her.

It was refreshing to have someone new in there group. Someone light and airy like Bella. She seemed to be interested in everything and ask questioned without prejudice.

David looked over and saw Star walking with that Human boy and he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go. We got a problem." He said and they looked over to see what had pissed him off and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you'll get the displeasure of meeting Star now, babe." Paul told her as Bella hopped on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. He loved the feel of her on his bike and couldn't imagine riding without her now.

Bella watched with interested as they rode over towards a girl with thick, curly brown hair dressed like a gypsy talking with another boy with longish light brown hair.

"Where are you going Star?" David ask and Bella could see he was not happy.

"For a ride, this is Michael." She said and her eyes glanced over when she noticed Bella before looking back at David. Bella also saw a small child hop on Dwayne's bike and wave at her so she waved back with a smile.

"Let's just go Star." Michael said and Star went to move towards his bike.

"Star." David said again sternly. Star frowned and reluctantly moved to get on the back of David's bike who was smirking at Michael now.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others following suit. Michael looked them over before scoffing.

"I can't beat your bike David." He replied and Paul chuckled, bouncing in his seat and Bella smiled at him. She loved his playful, happy attitude. So much better from emo serious Edward. He made her laugh.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just need to keep up" says David before taking off with the others following. Paul whooped along with the others as they rode down the stairs and down the beach and top speeds. Bella found herself whooping and cheering with them and Paul winked at her over his shoulder.

At one point they slowed down when they took to the woods and Bella saw they were letting Michael pass to ride beside David and Bella could tell David was playing chicken with Michael.

Bella laughed when she saw a cliff up a head and saw Michael lay down his bike before reaching the edge. Since she knew they were Vampire's she knew David wouldn't get hurt and he was able to stop the bike just on the edge, scaring the hell out of Star.

The other boys jumped off their bikes and ran to help David when Michael got up and punched him in the face.

"What and idiot." Bella said to herself as she watched the boy hit a Vampire.

"Just me and you. Come one. Me and you." Michael said and Bella watched as the others pulled Michael off David who just smirked at him.

"How far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David as he and Michael stare each other down.

"This way babe." Paul said coming back over to get Bella. She smiled and let him help her off the bike and led her by hand down a set of long stairs, past danger signs and into the mouth of a cave.

"Where are we?" Michael ask and Bella chuckled as Paul pulled her up on top of the fountain.

"Get the rock box dude." He told Laddie who laughed and nodded, running to fetch and old boom box.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack" David told Michael as he lead him around the room.

"Yeah so check it out Mikey." Paul said as he lit a cigarette from where he stood on the fountain.

Bella turned her attention back to Paul who had walked up to her after finding a song to listen to and grabbed her around the waist and started dancing, well more like grinding on her. She laughed and allowed it while David talked with Michael.

"You know I'm an awful dancer." She told him when he spun her around and pulled her back towards him.

"Babe, you move beautifully." He said before picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed loudly and shook her head at him.

"Marko, food." David yelled and Paul jumped down and pulled Bella down with him as they made their way over towards the others. Marko who had been playing with some birds left out the cave in search of food.

Paul sat on the couch in front of David and pulled Bella down into his lap smirking over at Michael who had been watching them.

"Oh yeah. Bella, Star, Star Bella." Paul introduced and Bella nodded over towards Star who stood in the corner with a scared look on her face.

"I'm Michael." Michael said to Bella as he reached over to shake her hand, but Paul smacked it away.

"Don't touch her Mikey." He said and Michael just scoffed.

"See this is what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." David said as Marko walked in.

"Feeding time boys." He called out tossing two boxes of Chinese to Dwayne and Laddie who sat together on the other couch. Paul reached forward and grabbed a box for him and Bella as David handed one to Michael.

"No thanks." He waved off and Bella watched as David smirked.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David ask and they all laugh quietly as Michael reluctantly took it and took a bite.

Bella could feel Paul laughing quietly as he held Bella in his lap and watched.

"Watch this." He whispered to her and she nodded while eating some noodles.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David ask Michael who looked at him sharply.

"What?" Michael ask as the others laughed quietly.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David ask and Michael snorts before looking down. Bella watches as he gasp in horror and drops the box of rice on the floor, spitting out what was in his mouth. The other boys laughed loudly at this.

"Mind trick." Paul whispers in her ear and she nods, chuckling.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Ah, Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Stupid bitch." Paul mumbles where only Bella could hear and she chuckles before kissing his cheek.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head no.

David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"There worms." He says and everyone laughs again.

"Worms. There not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirking at Michael.

"See just noodles." David says and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside. Bella could tell by the look on his face he was trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Marko." David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Everyone gets quiet then as Star moves to stand behind Michael, Laddie gets up and goes over towards his bed as Marko comes back into the room carrying a wine bottle, covered in gold jewels and hands it carefully to David and goes back to biting his thumb.

David takes a sip and Bella watches as he closes his eyes in pleasure before opening them back up again and pins Michael with a stare.

"Drink this Michael. Be one of us." He says holding out the bottle. Michael shakes his head at first so David turns to Bella.

"Bella." He says handing it to Paul who gives it to Bella.

"Drink this brown eyes. Be like us." He told her and she looked into his eyes for a moment before putting the bottle to her mouth and taking 3 big gulps and the others cheered for her.

Paul hands the bottle back to David and kisses Bella deeply as the blood takes effect and she feels lightheaded.

"Come on Michael." David coxes and Michael not wanting to be shown out by a girl takes the bottle.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him and Michael snorts not believing her as the boys start chanting his name quietly. Bella watches as Star starts backing away in fear.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael say and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering. Paul pulls Bella off the couch and spins her around in his arms as all the boys start moving around. Chanting both Bella and Michaels name and Bella just laughs, enjoying the moment.

"You're one of us now babe. A half." Paul whispers in her ear and she just pulls his face towards her and kisses him causing him to stumble back into the wall of the cave. He grips her to him and lets her wrap her legs around his waist as he kisses her back in celebration.

"Paul. Keep it in your pants bro." David calls out and Paul pulls back laughing as he sets Bella down but keeps hold of her.

"Let's go for a ride boys. Trains coming." David calls out and the boys yell in joy as they follow David out, taking Michael and Bella with them.

Bella rode behind Paul as they made their way towards the bridge and parked. Paul pulled Bella with him by her hand as he and Marko messed around on the tracks. Dwayne, David and Michael walking ahead of them.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask.

"Michael wants to know what where doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know?" Marko calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together and Paul snickered.

"Marko." David says looking towards him. Marko smiles his wide grin before walking towards the edge and giving Michael a wave.

"See ya Michael." Marko says and jumps over the edge. Bella gasp in shock as Dwayne does the same thing and Paul's pulls her over.

"Trust me." he told her and she nodded.

"Of course." She replied and he wrapped his arms around her before waving to Michael.

"Later dude." He says before jumping with Bella over the edge.

Bella gasp as they fall only for Paul to reach up with one hand and grab onto the bar under the tracks letting them hang alongside the others.

"Whoa." Bella replies as she reaches up and grabs the bar too and Paul nods and laughs with her.

It didn't take long for David to join them and Bella looks up to see Michael kneeling down and staring at them in shock.

"Come Michael. Join us." David taunts him and Michael looks un sure.

"Michael Emerson. Come on down." He taunts again and Michael finally relents and eases himself down.

Paul and Marko try to kick each other and Bella chuckles at them. Marko looks over towards her and winks before dodging Paul who tried to kick him again.

"Don't wink at my girl." He tells his friend who only laughs and winks again.

Bella hangs there and closes her eyes. The blood running through her made her so hyperaware of everything at the moment and she felt like she was high again.

"Train." Dwayne called out and a few moments later Bella heard the whistle of the train coming. When it rolled over top them she laughed as the bars vibrated and she felt like she was doing some daredevil stuff.

She mental rolled her eyes at the thought of what Edward would say to this, but then she decided she didn't give a shit anymore. Finding Paul had completely wiped her lingering feelings for Edward out of her.

Bella looked over and saw Marko and Dwayne let go and she looked at Paul in alarm, but he was just smirking at her.

"Bombs away." He said and winked at her as he too let go.

"Come on babe." He called out from below her and Bella looked over to David who nodded at her. She nodded back and let go falling into the fog.

She vaguely felt someone catch her just as she blacked out into blissfully sleep.

Bella woke up later that day back in her hotel room. She sat up and noticed she was alone and she felt like she was hung over.

Rolling back over with a groan Bella decides to go back to sleep hoping when she wakes again she'll feel better.

Nope she didn't feel any better when she woke up again several hours later. She still felt like shit. She reached over and drank down the glass of water on the table next to the bed but as soon as she swallowed it, it came right back up and she bolted for the bathroom empting what was left in her stomach and slumped over the toilet heaving.

"I wish Paul was here." She said to herself as she passed out again on the bathroom floor.

When Paul woke he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He jumped down with the others and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what it was.

"What's up?" David ask when he saw the constipated look on his face.

"Don't know. It's like I need to be someone else. Something's wrong." He said and David frowned before concentrating on his links with everyone.

"It's Bella. She's not doing good. Must be the change taking place faster than Michael's. Let's go check on her." David told him and he nodded as they flew towards the hotel.

When they got inside Paul followed Bella's scent into the bathroom and gasp.

"Bella." He said as he picked her up off the bathroom floor and brought her into the room and laid her on the bed.

David looked her over and determined that she needed to feed.

"She needs to feed. She's changing faster than normal. May be due to the Venom from the cold ones that's still lingering in her system but we need to get her awake and fed." David told Paul who nodded and started coaxing Bella awake.

"Pack everything that looks like hers and take it back to the cave." David ordered Dwayne and Marko who nodded and started packing everything up.

"I found keys. She has a car?" Dwayne ask and Paul shook his head.

"Old truck out front." He told them just as Bella groaned and opened her eyes.

"Paul. Ugh I feel horrible." She told him and he nodded.

"I know babe. You need to feed to complete the cycle and the pain will go away. Are you ready?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Yeah. God let's get this over with." she told them and Paul picked her up bridal style as he and David flew through the sky so she could feed. Marko and Dwayne took her truck and all her things back to the cave.

They landed on the beach in time to see two males stumble past them, drunk and Bella groaned when she smelled their blood.

"Let your instincts take over." David whispered into his soon to be new childes ear. Bella nodded and they watched as she took a deep breath, Vamped out and shot forward towards the humans.

Bella moaned as the taste of human blood coated her throat and made the pain she felt go away and replace with the most amazing feeling in the world. She felt more alive now than she ever had in her life. She couldn't understand why the Cullen's hated what they were and why they didn't hunt humans. Good it was amazing.

Paul and David watched as she drained both of the men with just as much pleasure as they got out of feeding. David felt his new childes bond settle and become strong, just as the ones he had with the others and he smiled. He really did like there new sister.

Once she was done she collapsed and Paul caught her before she hit the ground.

"She'll sleep until tomorrow night as you know so the change can take full effect. Let's get her to the cave." David told his and he nodded and took flight with a sleeping Bella in his arms.

When Bella woke again she sat up and smiled at Paul. He was sitting next to her on the bed smoking as usual and looking down at her. When he saw her she gave one of his wide goofy smiles.

"How are you feeling babe?" he ask running the back of his hand down her cheek. She gasp at the feeling. They were the same temperature now so his touch actually felt warm.

"I feel great." She replied and he smirked.

"You should see yourself." He said nodding towards the mirror that hung on the wall. Jumping up she appeared in front of the mirror and gasp.

There wasn't a drastic change but she could tell the difference. Her hair was thicker and longer down to her waist, she was slightly taller, eyes darker and he body had filled out just a little and all in all Bella was actually happy with how she looked for once in her life.

"Still just a hot." Paul told her wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. He was sadden to see his marks gone but he planned to put them right back. Over and over again.

"I can't believe I'm a Vampire now. I never thought that would happen." She commented as she leaned back in Paul's embrace. He just chuckled and smirked at her though the glass.

"That's because you caught the eye of the lost boys, instead of hanging around the gay ass sparkly fucks. And we always get what we want babe. And I want you. Now." He said before spinning her around and picking her up.

She squealed as he tossed her on the bed and pounced.

About an hour later they finally made their way out of Paul's room. Paul explained that from now on she would sleep with them in the room they always slept in hanging upside down and she was actually looking forward to trying that. When they walked into the main room Marko and Dwayne cat called them for making so much noise and for Bella's new looks.

David just rolled his eyes before giving her a smile. He knew she'd make a hot Vampire.

"Let's head to the board walk. I have a feeling Michael will be looking for us tonight." David told them and they nodded before heading to the bikes.

That that night they were standing on the railing overlooking the boardwalk. Bella sat on the rail next to Paul who was smoking with one leg thrown over the rail and holding Bella. They were all just chatting and laughing when they saw Michael storm up and shove Marko out of his way to get to David.

"Hey Whoa." Paul called when Michael almost knocked him and Bella off the railing in his anger.

He grabbed David by the jacket and demanded answers.

"Where is she?" David chuckled looking over towards the others before smirking at Michael. Not at all bothered by his anger.

"Take it easy Michael." David told him.

"Where's Star, _David_?" Michael repeated.

"Michael, if you ever want to see Star again.. You better come with us _now_." David said pushing Michael off his jacket and brushing it off. Michael looked at all of them before agreeing to follow them.

Bella held onto Paul as they rode into the woods and parked at the bottom on a small hill under neither a large tree. Paul helped Bella off and pulled her up the hill and helped her into the tree. Bella looked back to see Michael still sitting on his bike.

"Michael," David said quietly. "Over here.." he told Michael.

Bella saw what was going to happen. There was a large group of partiers listening to music on the beach and she felt her stomach roll in hunger. She needed to feed.

"You don't wanna miss this." David said. Michael got off his bike and got up in the tree with them and looked around. Bella could feel the excitement grow from the boys and herself as they watched their pray. Paul was right next to her smiling at her when he saw her eyes were starting to bleed yellow and red. His girl needed to feed and soon.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David said. Michael looked over to him.

"Time to join the club." David said turning to face him, his face was vamped out. Bella felt her face change as well and she looked down at Michael. Michael was looking at them one by one with a look of horror on his face and they were smirking at him.

"Hi Michael." Marko teased giving a little wave. David smirked before taking flight towards their prey. Bella and the others were following behind them.

Paul and Bella feed and killed together as they knew Michael was watching as they ripped into their victims and enjoyed it. Afterwards Bella helped throw the bodies into the fire and smiled as the boys cheered.

Bella looked over and saw Michael was no longer in the tree so they followed David over and looked down at him. Bella stood between Paul and Marko. She knew they all must look a fright. Standing there in the dark, blood, hair messed up and panting from the feed but all Bella could think about was Paul. She looked over at him and reached out and ran her hand down his back and he damn near purred at her touch as David started speaking.

"So," David started. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." He said before wiping his face. They all started laughing. Michael put his head down then got up and ran to his bike before leaving out as fast as he could.

"Well that went well." Bella commented and they all busted out laughing.

After Bella got to meet Max, they spent the rest of the night on the boardwalk sitting on the bikes and watching the humans mull around as if they had no cares or dangers in the world. Bella smirked as she slid on her new jacket and sat with Paul on the bike, she truly looked like she fit in now.

David rolled his eyes when he glanced over at his boys and saw Paul and Bella making out on the bike and he knew this mussing shit was something he'd have to get use to.

"Bella." They heard and all their eyes snapped to the side and Bella groaned.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Bella hissed as she gazed at the shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"Bella love what are you doing here?" Edward ask as he gazed at the boys Bella was with, his eyes narrowing at the blonde that had his hands on Bella and who she had been making out with when they arrived.

"I live here now. Duh." She snorted before reaching over and stealing the cigarette hanging on David's ear and lighting it. David turned and smirked at her before he went back to glaring at the new threat in front of him.

"Why are you not in Forks and since when so you smoke." Edward ask and Bella shared an annoyed look with Paul before she glared at Edward.

"Well Eddie. I left Forks when my dear old father tried to have me committed and I smoke because I damn well want to. What are you doing here?" Bella sneered and Edward's frown deepened.

"Alice thought it would be a good vacation spot." He said and Alice nodded smiling at Bella who did not return it.

"Why. Not like you can go out in the sun." Marko said and the Cullen's gapped in shock.

"You told Bella?" Carlisle ask and Bella rolled her eyes.

"She didn't have to. If you'd take a good sniff you'd know why." David said flicking is butt on the ground as Edward and the Cullen's did as he suggested and Edward growled.

"Bella come over here love. You don't know who your with." he said walking towards her but all the boys stood and stopped him.

"I know good and damn well what and who they are. Now I'm done here, I have nothing to say to any of you. Can we go home now?" Bella ask David who nodded. The boys all climbed on their bikes and Bella wrapped her arms around Paul before turning and allowing her face to change for only a moment. Long enough for the Cullen's to see that Bella was there Bella anymore. And when they saw her face they all gasped in shock as Bella rode off on the back of a bike with a bunch of Vampires.

The boys got Bella back to the cave and away from the cold ones. David could feel his childe was upset and wanted nothing more to go and find those assholes. The other boys sent him there agreement through there link and they knew it wouldn't be the last they saw of those Vampires. David sent Max a message letting him know what had happened and he said they could do whatever they needed to keep his new daughter safe.

Paul was fuming at those freaks. He knew Bella was upset that they were here and she was worried they would try and ruin her happy life but Paul told her he wouldn't let that happen. That the boys would fight for her. They protected there won. Always.

The next day Bella heard voices in there cave that she never heard before. It was enough to wake her and she knew the sun hadn't set yet. Listening closely she started to freak out.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" she heard someone ask.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin" Said another voice said as they got closer.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader."

"We don't know which one the leader is." she heard and Bella struggled to wake up. She knew there was danger.

"I guess we'll just have to kill them all. Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." They said and Bella snapped her eyes open finally to see three humans in the room with them and one was standing on the ladder holding a stake to Marko.

"NO." she screamed reaching out and the boys woke at this scream and watched as a shield burst out from Bella's hand and surrounded the boys stopping them from staking Marko and saving this life, knocking the human off the ladder and down to the floor.

"You're dead meat." David yelled out and the humans screamed and scrambled to get out of there. David and Dwayne gave chase to them as Bella, Paul and Marko jumped down.

"Are you ok?" Bella ask Marko who nodded and pulled her into a big hug as her shield snapped back into place.

"You saved my life sis. Thank you." he told her and she nodded as Paul pulled her to him and waited for David to return.

They came back a few minutes later with Michael's brother Sam, and two others Bella had never met. David knocked them all out and ordered Dwayne to tie them up before he went over to Bella.

"You saved our lives little one." He told her and she looked down shyly.

"How did you do that?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Edward use to tell me how some Vampires would have gifts when they were turned and since he never could read my mind he use to say he thought I had a natural shield. Maybe this is my gift?" she said. He thought it over for a moment and nodded.

"Must be because you had left over venom in your blood. It must have allowed your gift to still come to life. We need to work on it more so you know who to use it whenever you need to." He told her and she nodded.

"They took Star and Laddie out of the cave. Once the sun goes down will go fetch them and deal with Michael." David said and they all agreed, ready to take out the threat.

Once the sun went down the Vampires fed on the Frog brothers before taking a tied up Sam and meeting Max at the Emerson house.

"Your plan for a larger family will never work Max. They tried to kill us. Would have if it wasn't for Bella." David told him as he tossed Sam on the ground. Max sighed and realized his son was right. Lucy and her sons would never work out and now his kids had been put in danger because of him.

David picked up Sam snapped his neck and together they burst through the house causing the humans inside to scream as they tossed a now dead Sam at Michael's feet. Michael was pissed and Lucy was screaming for her son.

Max took care of Lucy as David and the boys fought with Michael and the old man. Bella noticed Star off to the side trying to sneak up on David and she flew forward and killed the half Vampire that the boys hated and kept Laddie safe from the fight.

Before long all the humans had been taken care of and Max set the house on fire to burn the evidence. As they walked out of the house laughing and wiping blood off their face, Laddie riding on Dwayne's shoulders glad to be back with the boys, they were stopped by another threat that needed to be taken care of.

"Bella. Please. This isn't you." Edward pleaded as they had watched Bella and the others kill a house full of humans and feast on them.

"As the leader of this group I have to demand that you leave. You are trust passing on our territory and I will not have a threat so close to my children." Max ordered and the Cullen's didn't know what to say. They didn't have any dealing with this kind of Vampire and didn't even know if they would win in a fight.

"They won't leave me alone unless there dead." Bella said with a shrug as she held hands with Paul and glared at the Cullen's.

David knowing she was right and still high off the kill of the Emerson's smirked and looked over at his boys and Bella.

"Round two?" he ask and they smirked and nodded.

"Round two." They repeated back and the Cullen's were no match for the human drinking Vampires as they flew at them and ripped them apart tossing there body parts in the burning house.

Edward pleaded with Bella, trying to tell her what he said was a lie and they he still loved her but whatever humanity and love she held for him was gone now and she could care less.

"It's over." Paul told her as they watched the house burn from the sky. Bella smiled and kissed him back and nodded.

"Thank god." She said and David smirked.

"Nothing left to do know but go back to our lives." He said tossing his cigarette into the flames.

"Yep. Sleep all day, Party all night. Never grow old and never die. Perfect life in my opinion." Paul said and they nodded before flying off to their cave with Laddie as Max returned to his home.


End file.
